


The Praying Girl

by microwave



Series: Thor and Darcy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 中文：异族女孩Darcy被维京人劫掠去献祭给了他们的神。English:Darcy was captured by the vikings to make an offering to their God.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Temple Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527977) by [Patchouli (lifelesslyndsey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/Patchouli). 



> This work is inspired by A Temple Heart by Patchouli.  
> Please go check this wonderful work!  
> We really need more Thor/Darcy fanfics :3!!

 

　　【一】、

 

　　黛西是一位犹太姑娘。

 

　　从记事以来，她就随着族人不断地向着北边迁徙。听拉比①说，他们的族群本来更为壮大，但在离开了他们的应许之地后，许多人背弃了他们的上帝，留在了沿途的路上，皈依了其他的神。

 

　　后来，他们遇到了海。这该是这块大陆的最北边，大概也是世界的尽头了。

 

　　他们停下了旅程，在这里安营扎寨，等待他们的上帝的召唤。

 

　　黛西天性开朗，与当地斯拉夫人的孩子们打成了一片，渐渐融入了本地人的生活，同时也不忘聆听长辈的指示，保持着犹太人的传统，遵行古老的节日历法，向他们的上帝祈祷。

 

　　西伯利亚的冬季十分残忍，每一次降临都会收割无数的生命。而这一年，冬之神侵扰了黛西的妈妈，把她永久地带走了。

 

　　黛西第一次在心底产生了怀疑神的念头。

 

　　妈妈那么虔诚，为什么上帝没有帮她？为什么上帝从来没有现身？黛西哭着询问拉比。

 

　　拉比斥责了她不敬的想法，并剥夺了她进食的权利作为惩罚。

 

　　小黛西又饿又冷，守在妈妈冰冷的躯体旁边，意识渐渐地模糊。

 

　　【二】、

 

　　“是瓦良格人②！”村里有人喊道。

 

　　他们是异教的野蛮人，乘着魔鬼般的船只从海上而来。

 

　　黛西躲在屋里，紧紧地抓住挡住自己身体的粮食口袋，丝毫不敢出声。她闭上眼，在心里默念着神的名字。

 

　　求您了，如果您真的存在的话，请救救我们吧。

 

　　村里到处都是哭喊与尖叫，混杂着令人胆战的战吼，金属的武器与血肉之躯碰撞的钝钝的声响仿佛就在耳边。

 

　　屋门被人踹开了。这些戴着角盔、身材高大的野蛮人很快就发现了她。她被拖了出来，扔到了屋里的空地上。

 

　　她眼前晃荡着大剑与战斧。她以为这其中的一把武器很快就会将她送去见上帝了。

 

　　然而事情没有按她预期的发生。

 

　　有一人蹲在了她面前，粗糙的手捏住了她的下巴，抬起了她的头。

 

　　她被粗暴的动作弄得很疼，泪水溢满了眼眶。那些人用她听不懂的语言交谈着，然后她感到脑后受了一击，便落入了一片黑暗之中。

 

　　【三】、

 

　　黛西醒来，发现手脚被束缚着，躺在坚硬的木板地面上。墙上有个圆圆的舷窗，从那里才透进了些光。

 

　　原来这是一艘船的船舱。黛西被和劫掠来的物资关在了一起。当然，很明显她也是战利品之一。

 

　　她默默地留着眼泪，不敢想象自己的将要面对的是什么。

 

　　很快，她发现有一个来送食物的野蛮人会讲一些她的语言。

 

　　“为什么要把我抓来？”她问。

 

　　“你漂亮。”他的口音很生硬。

 

　　“你们打算怎么样处置我？”她很害怕，但是还是问了。

 

　　“把你献给祂。”他说。

 

　　“祂是谁？”她焦急地问。

 

　　“我们的神。”

 

　　“你们要杀了我吗？那为什么不现在就动手？”

 

　　这个问题没有得到答案。

 

　　她偷偷地藏起了和食物一起送来的、用来切烤麦饼的小刀。

 

　　【四】、

 

　　到了维京人的家乡，有几个妇女把黛西带去洗澡。她藏起的小刀一下子就被发现了。

 

　　黛西本以为会遭到一阵毒打，然而发现了小刀的那个女人只是盯着她看了一会，脸上的表情几乎是像在同情她，于是就把刀子放了回去，给她换上了洁净的衣裳。

 

　　黛西猜到这做工精细的衣服应该也是从别的地区抢来的，因为样式和村里的女人们身上的完全不一样。

 

　　她被关进了村子中央的一个小屋里。说是小屋，其实更像一个建在高处的祭坛，全村人都可以看到这一个地方。门前一直有两位全副武装的战士把守着，她绝无可能逃跑。

 

　　她整日只能面对着空荡荡的墙壁，等待着命运的降临。她无事可做，理智也在慢慢地丧失。她日日祈祷，求她的神能够快点让她解脱出来。

 

　　那一日，维京人再次聚集，准备出发去掠夺下一个地方。她在高处目睹了一个噩梦般的场面，看到了他们是如何用战俘的鲜血祭祀他们的神，好让他们战无不胜。

 

　　什么样的神竟如此地残忍嗜血？她突然明白了这些野蛮人为何还留着她一条命。她只不过是像过冬的干粮一样，存着到合适的时间使用罢了。

 

　　与其被这样像畜牲一样地屠杀，不如她现在就结束自己的生命。黛西想到了她藏在草垫之下的小刀，但是她不敢这么做。生命是上帝赐予的礼物，她没有权力夺走。

 

　　【五】、

 

　　又过了些日子，远征的维京人归来了。村里举办了宴会，所有人都喝得醉熏熏的，连在外看守的战士也抱着蜜酒杯倒在了门外。

 

　　似乎是一个逃跑的最佳时机。黛西决定到了深夜，便趁着夜色遮掩，溜出这个村子。

 

　　这是一个秋日，天已经渐渐地凉了。黛西并不蠢，她知道缺乏物资的话根本逃不了多远。

 

　　幸好维京人的食物多干食，她偷偷地从每日的伙食里攒下了许多口粮，又跟村里人要了两个厚些的毯子，这大概足矣让她撑到找到下一个部族了。

 

　　她急急忙忙地将这些东西打包。突然之间，窗外电光一闪，几秒之后传来了闷闷的轰隆声。

 

　　打雷了吗？这是不是说明要变天了？她得抓紧时间才行。

 

　　黛西把东西往身上一背，打开了门——

 

　　她吓得往后退了几步。

 

　　有一个身型巨大的人影正站在门外，几乎把门框挤得满满当当。这个人甚至比最勇猛的那位维京战士块头还要大一些。

 

　　他迈了进来，把门关上了。

 

　　黛西又后退了一步。她的膝盖发软，差一点绊倒。来者身上有一种十分危险的气场，似乎能唤起动物的求生本能，令人无法控制地想臣服在他面前。

 

　　屋里没有点灯，她只看得到他那强壮的轮廓，矗立在屋子中央有着十足的压迫感。她嗅到了一丝血腥味以及金属锈味。

 

　　那人伸手将头盔摘了下来，随意地扔到了地上，然后走到了她面前，大手握住了她的腰肢，像拿花瓶一样毫不费力地把她放到了床上。

 

　　黛西害怕地闭上了眼睛，她本以为那一天终于来临了，她希望不要受到太多的折磨，能痛快一点带着尊严地死去。

 

　　他粗暴地撕破了她的衣服，这时她才发现不对劲。她的肌肤因暴露在空气中感到了秋日的凉气，他身上的革甲压在她光裸的肌肤上，硌得她很痛。

 

　　更让她惊慌的是，他探进了她的双腿之间。他带着茧子的双手探索起了她那从来没有别人触碰过的地方，一种陌生的感觉席卷了她的身体。

 

　　她的脑子中产生了几秒的完全空白，夏日的五彩花朵从虚无之中盛开，她感觉到似乎正随着海浪漂流，然后她的身体重重的地触了礁，她尖叫了出声，灰色的海水化成了眼泪，从她眼角滑落。

 

　　她懂得死是什么。这种陌生的感觉如此接近死亡，但却没有让她失去生命。这到底是什么？

 

　　他满意地收回了手，在外衣的下摆擦了擦，然后腾出了一只手去解下自己身上的盔甲。她依然被他按在床上，根本没有推开他的力气，她去踢他的小腿，但是踹在他身上就像风拂过一样无力。这点小挣扎根本毫无意义。

 

　　可是她必须做点什么。

 

　　她脸上发着烧，想到了床下藏的那个东西。

 

　　她停下挣扎，好让他放松警惕。他俯下身来了。她摸到了小刀的木柄，便毫不犹豫地将它抽了出来，使尽全力地捅进了他的小腹。

 

　　他发出了吃痛的声音，松开了她。他瞪着眼睛看她，似乎不敢相信她敢反抗。这时候她看到了他有一双像大陆最北边的冰山一样蓝的眼睛。

 

　　疼痛激怒了这头野兽。她被掐住了脖子，他那挥舞战斧的有力的双手仿佛要将空气都挤出她的身体，生命力渐渐地从她的身体里流逝。

 

　　奇怪的是，她却不再害怕了。

 

　　【六】、

 

　　又是一次大获全胜。

 

　　由敌人的鲜血唤起的战力却没有能被胜利所平息。他的信徒们也知道这一点。如果没有办法安抚好他们的神的话，神的怒火将会沿袭到他们身上。

 

　　他走上了那座祭坛，准备好好享用信徒们给他的祭品，却发现这个祭品居然想逃跑？

 

　　他饶有兴致地观察了在他面前害怕得瑟瑟发抖的祭品。这是一个黑发的女孩，她脸部的线条柔和，和维京的女人很不一样。这是一个异族的女孩，一个不信仰他的人。

 

　　这却令他的血液更加地沸腾了。

 

　　他知道这个躯体纤弱的女孩承受不住自己的恩赐，但她看起来如此的鲜美可口，他可不想只享用她一次。

 

　　于是他拿出了一点耐心，用心地采撷这颗生涩的果实，让她为他汁水横流。

 

　　他想着是时候了，便脱去了还沾着敌人鲜血的衣甲，打算大快朵颐一番。

 

　　疼痛是他完全没有预料到的。他低头看着没入他身体的那把银色的小刀，它的另一头由他的小鲜果的洁白细腻的手握着，还在发抖着。

 

　　愤怒的火焰在他的胸口炸开。这个不知好歹的小东西，居然试图伤害维京人的神明？

 

　　战士的身体运作得比脑子要快一些。等他反应过来的时候，他已经掐住她的脖子了。

 

　　她的手无用地捶打着他的手臂，双脚在空中乱蹬，小脸涨得通红。月光从窗户照进来，他看到了那双月色一般通透的灰眼睛，其中没有一丝恐惧，反而有一种解脱般的祥和。

 

　　他放开了手。她的身体落到了地上，咳嗽声充满了这个黑暗的空间。

————————————————

_一次，正待继续动身_

_投出眺望的目光，_

_我孤零零举起了手掌，_

_举向你，我向你逃遁，_

_在我心灵深处为你筑起庄严的祭坛，_

_岁岁旦旦_

_你的声音在向我疾呼。_

__

_祭坛上燃着刻骨铭心的_

_一行字：献给陌生的神。_

_我属于他，尽管直到此刻_

_我犹负着亵渎者的恶名：_

_我属于他——我感觉到那个圈套_

_把我束缚在战斗里，_

_可是即使能脱逃，_

_我仍不得不受他驱使。_

_我愿认识你，陌生的神，_

_你牢牢俘获了我的心，_

_我的生命犹如一阵飘风，_

_不可捉摸的神，你是我的近亲！_

_我愿认识你，受你驱使。_

 

    —— 尼采《献给陌生的神》

 

————————————————

 

①拉比：犹太教社群中的长者角色，这个词是“老师”的意思。

②瓦良格人：斯拉夫人对维京人的称呼。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_你一定难以忍受那些混合之物，_

_夹杂着神的启示和人类的逼迫。_

_你为何希望我能够变得愉快，_

_你怎么开始贪食人间的烟火？_

 

  —— 帕斯捷尔纳克 《我向你祈求……》

——————————

 

　　【七】、

 

　　他就这么离开了。

 

　　第二天早晨，天色才微亮，小屋门就被推开了。

 

　　进来的是几位拿着粗麻布和水桶的村民。他们见到床榻上的黛西，都吃惊地围了过来。

 

　　“她还活着。”

 

　　几个月来，黛西多少学会了几句零散的野蛮人的语言。她从那生硬难懂的对话里面辨认出了一些词语。

 

　　她睁眼，看到地上有一滩颜色已经变暗的血，那把沾着血小刀被丢在了一边。

 

　　那不是她的血。

 

　　在场的维京人都惊慌了起来。

 

　　似乎他们的神并不喜欢这个异族的祭品。这可就糟糕了，谁也不想领教神的怒火。

 

　　想到这个冬日会将是多么地严酷，其中一位战士将手中的粗麻布往地上一扔，竟哭泣了起来。

 

　　黛西不知道这是怎么回事，她用半生不熟的诺斯语问发生了什么。

 

　　“祂不高兴了。如果祂抛弃了我们，那我们都熬不过这个冬天了。”

 

　　“他是谁？”黛西问道。

 

　　“我们的神。”

 

　　黛西不相信他的话。

 

　　神怎么会现身，且行走于人世间呢？昨夜的感觉是那么地真实，她还记得身体在他的手中颤抖的感觉。

 

　　“真的吗？”

 

　　“我们都要死了。”他喃喃地说着。

 

　　“趁着天气还好，把自己的墓穴掘好吧。”另一人说。

 

　　他们匆匆地走了。

 

　　【八】、

 

　　今夜十分静谧，但黛西却难以入睡。

 

　　后半夜，一连串的惊雷撕裂了宁静，伴随而来的是门被撞开的声音。

 

　　黛西惊恐地抬起头。

 

　　是他。

 

　　他把手上的武器搁到了桌上，她只看到一个隐约的轮廓，似乎是一把战锤，但柄相比普通的战锤有些短。

 

　　他卸去了身上的衣甲，走到了她的床边。她闻到了草木烧焦的味道，混杂着泥土的气息。

 

　　他未着寸缕，将那只有天神才能拥有的完美躯体展示在她的眼前。月色之下，黛西注意到他那昨夜被她捅了一刀的小腹，现在却一片光滑洁净，没有留下任何痕迹。

 

　　若不是早晨她见到了那滩血，她一定要怀疑那一刀是否根本没有成功地伤到他了。

 

　　难道他真的是神？

 

　　如果他是神，那这个场景未免过于亵渎。

 

　　他那昂扬的下半身正对着她，充满生命力的跳动着，让未经人事的她产生了好奇。她用指尖轻轻地触了一下它，然后又像是意识到这样做不对似的迅速地收回了手。

 

　　他的喉间发出了一声如野兽般的压抑的低吟。他矫健如豹，扑了上来。她身上的衣服又被撕扯开了。他的身体贴了上来，她仿佛能感觉到他血管中流动的炽热的野性。

 

　　她不知道昨夜他对她施了什么魔法，很快她就被他的体温融化成了一滩水。

 

　　他调整着蓄势待发的船头，对准了她的峡口，然后一个挺身，驶入了她从未有人探索过的水域。

 

　　他像一位经验丰富的水手一样驾驶着她的身体。狂暴的风浪将她冲撞得四分五裂，在意识分崩离析的前一刻，她最后一次向神祈祷。

 

　　她的神像以往无数次一样，选择了冷眼旁观。

 

　　这场狂风暴雨持续了整整一夜，直到女孩的圣杯内被异教的神灌满了恩赐。

 

　　【九】、

 

　　黛西抓住每日村民来给送食物的时机与他们交谈。

 

　　她隐隐约约地弄明白了一些事。第一夜，他暴怒而去。之后的那个清晨，村民带来粗麻布本是为了裹起她的尸体的。

 

　　村民们对她的感觉有些奇怪。神为了这一个祭品，居然会频繁地返回到人世间来。他们看到神每天日落之后都会降临在维京人的泊船之地，然后若无其事地穿过整个村子，走上那座祭坛。　

 

　　从来没有被献祭给神的女孩能经过一夜之后还能好好地活下来的，他们不知道这个异族女孩到底是怎么做到的。　

 

　　虽然没有死去，但只有她清楚，活下来也不容易。

 

　　神的力量是可畏的。即使他丝毫无意伤害她，但她的身体每一次都会因他的临幸而增添新的伤痕。最严重的一次，她吐了血，晕死了过去。医师来后发现她的肋骨断裂了。

 

　　越接近冬日，村里能匀出给她的食物就更少了。原本就瘦弱的她变得如枯黄的叶片一般。大概她也活不到开春了，她几乎可以就着落叶计算她的生命还剩下多少日子。

 

　　可是她想活下去。

 

　　她依然会祈祷。向着旷野，向着大海。

 

　　她的心迷失了，不知道自己是在跟谁祈祷。但她希望总有一个神能够听见。

 

　　后来他不再是伴随着电闪雷鸣出现，而是像人一样地敲响她的门，等待她把门打开。有时候黛西甚至听见他跑上台阶的声音。

 

　　他来解她的衣服，动作缓慢又轻柔，竟有些像是人类夫妻之间的行为。可她的身体依然疼痛着，绝望让她胆子变大了起来。她按住了他的手。

 

　　“求求你。”

 

　　他停下了动作。

 

　　“说吧，我听着呢。”他说。

 

　　黛西惊讶了。这是他对她说的第一句话，她没想到异教的神居然会她的语言。

 

　　“原来你听得懂我说话么？”

 

　　“神当然能听得懂他的信徒的话语。”

 

　　“你不是我的神。”

 

　　“那你为何向我祈祷？”

 

　　黛西被他一言点中，这才醒悟过来。不知从何时起，她心中的神的形象已经悄然改变了。

 

　　“你真的是神吗？”

 

　　“那是自然。”

 

　　“你骗我，神怎么可能会现身人世。”

 

　　“小东西胆子可真大啊。”

 

　　先是拿刀捅他，现在又胆敢指责他是骗子。从来没有人敢对他如此不敬。他想了一下是不是过于偏爱她了，才让她这么不知好歹。

 

　　他下了床走到了桌子边。他的大手一挥，有滋滋作响的微弱电光从他指间冒出，点燃了桌上的蜡烛。

 

　　烛焰颤抖着，光一瞬间充盈了整个屋子，照亮了他的面庞。这是黛西第一次看清他的样子。

 

　　就算对于神来说，这张脸也未免过于好看了一点。他的的肌肤在昏黄的烛光中呈现出一种温和的蜜色，长长的金发泛出一种圣神的光，披散在他健美的肩膀上。黛西有些失了神。

 

　　他回到了床榻上，岔开双腿，示意黛西到他身边去。他没有穿任何衣服，裸着的身体像是一座要人顶礼膜拜的塑像，圣神而威严。

 

　　黛西只能听话地爬到了他肌肉紧实的大腿上。他有力的双手搂住了她的腰，蓝眼睛里充满悲悯。他火热的身体是深秋夜里唯一的温暖来源，她禁不住诱惑地向他的怀里靠了靠。

 

　　“你会受伤。”她断定道。

 

　　“是。但一般人可伤不着我。”

 

　　“神怎么会受伤？”

 

　　“我会呼吸，会行走，当然也会受伤。”

 

　　“那是什么令你成为了神？”

 

　　“人们需要勇气和希望。他们祈祷，献祭，就有了我。”

 

　　“所以，是人类创造了你？”她大胆地问道。

 

　　“如果你非要这么想的话。我是他们的信仰，有越多人信我，我就会越强大。”

 

　　“如果他们不再向你祈祷了呢？”

 

　　“那么我便会死亡。”

 

　　黛西没想过拥有无限生命的神，也会和这一个可怕的字眼产生联系。

 

　　“死后的世界是什么样的？亡者会去往哪里？”她问道。

 

　　“瓦尔哈拉，战士的英灵最终会去往的神殿，那是一场永远不会结束的盛宴。”

 

　　“噢。”黛西产生了无限的遐想，“那里也没有寒冷吗？”

 

　　“瓦尔哈拉永远是夏天。”

 

　　黛西感到腰间的双臂收紧了些，她有些喘不过气了。他开始慢慢地在她身上探索着，令她为他打开身体。

 

　　“我有一个问题。”她的眼神迷离了起来。

 

　　他停了下来，从她的胸口抬起了头。“说吧。”

 

　　“你是什么神？”

 

　　“他们称我为雷霆之神，我允许你唤我索尔。”

 

　　【十】、

 

　　石头打成的小屋里没有用来取暖的炉火，村民们在建造这座祭坛的时候也没有想过有朝一日会用得上。

 

　　天气越来越寒冷。她被转移到了临近海的一个小屋里。

 

　　一开始她有一些不情愿，担心这样他回来会找不到她。过了一会她才意识到自己的想法有多么奇怪。

 

　　她居然希望他回来。

 

　　自从她搬到了带有取暖的炉火的村民小屋以后，她就再也没有见到他了。

 

　　当然了，他是高高在上的神，怎么可能屈尊到一个民居中去寻找一个人类女孩。

 

　　黛西不知道自己在做什么。但是想再见他一面的愿望是如此强烈，冷空气降不下她心中涌动的热情。很快地，她发现自己又跑回了那冰冷如石棺一般的小屋里去了。

 

　　村民们很诧异她的做法，但严酷的冬季就要到来了，他们无暇顾及一个一心求死的祭品。

 

　　黛西蜷缩在神曾经无数次宠爱过她的床榻上，她徒劳地抱紧自己的膝盖，身体冻得发疼，手指头也渐渐地失去了知觉。

 

　　她闭上了眼睛，想起了妈妈。那年她祈祷了一整个冬天，但神最终也没有将妈妈还给她。

 

　　冬天大概是一个告别的季节。天空变得和海一样地灰暗阴沉，第一片雪花从黑云中飘摇着落到了大地上，也被风从小小的窗口带了进来，落在了她如麦秆般的身体上。

 

　　“再见了。”她含糊不清地说着，灵魂仿佛正在缓缓地从身体从剥离出来。

 

　　“不，还不是时候。”

 

　　她似乎听见了一个声音在头顶上方响起。可是她太困太累了，没有办法好好看看那是谁。

 

　　她被抱了起来。那是一个丝毫没有气候影响的温暖怀抱，炽热的血液融化了她几乎被冻成坚冰的身体，她终于睁开了眼。

 

　　“索尔。”她用微弱的声音直呼了神的姓名。

 

　　他没有说话，吻走了落在她额头上的雪花，然后抱着她回到了她应该待着的暖和的民居。

 

　　不久以后，她醒了过来，看到了神，在一个人类的家里。

 

　　“索尔。”她又叫了他的名字。

 

　　神站在炉火前，影子被火焰的光芒投到了墙壁上，显得异常的伟岸。他听见了她的呼唤，便转过了身。

 

　　“我以为你不再回来了。”她说。

 

　　“我总是会回来。”他说，“但冬天不是我的时候。”

 

　　“可以带我走吗？”她问道。

 

　　“我不能。”他怜惜地抚摸着女孩的面庞，“人类的生命太短暂了，你要好好走完你的旅途。”

 

　　她低头，沉默不语，有些胆怯似的避开了他的触碰。

 

　　“等积雪开始融化，我就会回来。”他说。

 

　　“那在这冬季里，我该做什么？”

 

　　“Pray to me*。”

　　————————————————

*向我祈祷。

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　【十一】、  
  
　　斯堪的纳维亚的冬季，似乎没有西伯利亚的来得那么难熬。  
  
　　黛西在西伯利亚的时候每年冬天指间都会长出冻疮，钻心刺骨的疼痛总令她无法拿住针线。

        族人们常用土豆与大麦酿出的酒，混合着捣碎的春天野外采来的药草用来治疗，但对她来说总是不见效果。她也从没有想过在维京人的土地上反而得到了缓解。  
  
　　她越来越像一个维京人了，但不是说她外表有什么变化。她头发依然乌黑，脸部的线条柔和，不似他们那样粗犷。但是她换下了只提供给祭品穿的精细衣服，穿上了粗麻布制成的袍子。  
  
　　维京人生活谈不上富裕，没有哪家有多余出来的衣服给她穿。有好心的妇女们拿了点用剩下点的布料给她，然后她根据村里人穿的服饰的样式自己缝制。  
  
　　女人们之间可谈论的事情也就那么一点，很快黛西不寻常的缝纫技艺就引起了她们的注意力。冬夜阴冷漫长，人们无事可做，便把大量时间都花在了围在炉火边闲聊。  
  
　　当有了一个共同的话题之后，要混入一个社群之中也就容易多了。她对缝纫的独特见解令她获得了炉火边的一个位置。  
  
　　在炉火边的谈话中，黛西看似不经意地提到了瓦尔哈拉。  
  
　　只有英勇战死的诺斯人，才有资格进入神的英灵殿。他们说。  
  
　　那其他病死或老死的人呢？黛西问。  
  
　　会去往冥界，成为海拉的奴仆，在永无止境的黑暗中服侍她。他们说。  
  
　　黛西思考了一下，说她不想去冥界。  
  
　　他们看着她哈哈大笑了起来，说：“你以为我们中有几个人能有进入瓦尔哈拉的资格？”接着便开始互相开玩笑了起来。  
  
　　大家嬉闹完了之后，又转移了话题。有一个男人开始讲起了冒险途中听到的英雄故事，大家都听得津津有味。  
  
　　黛西不完全能听懂。她走了神，目光投向了窗外，然后所看到场景几乎令她惊叹出声。  
  
　　漆黑的天空像罩上了一层光幕一样，绿色和蓝色的光线从犹如天空的裂口一般的地方倾泻出来，在夜空之中浮动游离着，发出诡谲的光芒。  
  
　　那是什么？黛西问道。  
  
　　噢，那是彩虹桥的影子。有一个人回答道。  
  
　　【十二】、  
  
　　春日已经来临了。大地褪去了银装，又重新焕发起了生机。就连无情的大海都染上了一层浅浅的蓝色，就像他的眼睛的颜色一样。  
  
　　黛西依旧每天会步行去祭坛上面坐上一小会，就像是一种仪式一般。  
  
　　可是他却没有像他说的那样，等积雪融化之时就会回来。  
  
　　神没有必要欺骗凡人，当然也没有必要对凡人信守承诺。  
  
　　就算如此，她还是如此全身心地爱着神，就像任何一个宗教都会教导信徒的那样。  
  
　　可是她的狂热，连维京人也无法理解。  
  
　　【十三】、  
  
　　黛西又见到了那个发现了她私藏小刀却没有告密的女人。其他人对她都一副恭敬的样子，黛西后来才得知她是镇长的夫人。她说她的名字叫Eira，黛西有点庆幸，这个名字比其他人的似乎都要好读一些。  
  
　　Eira总是正好坐在黛西的身边。她不像其他人一样对黛西抱有一种微妙的态度，不是把她看作是一个被神特别眷顾的祭品，而是把她当做一个普通的镇上的女孩。Eira教了黛西如何将鲜奶制作成干酪，以及如何将鱼渍盐风干。  
  
　　更重要的是，Eira是镇上唯一一个会读书写字的女人。她发现黛西曾经也读书，便开始教她书写诺斯语。镇上所有书面上的工作向来都是只有她一人负责，她一直想能多一个帮手。　  
  
　　黛西也会帮Eira处理其他城镇或是国王发来的消息和信件。她在其中发现了一些她不是很能理解的消息：  
  
　　既日德兰国王Harald Klak①在德国皈依基督教之后，南边又有许多小国王陆续抛弃了旧信仰，接受了基督教化。  
  
　　黛西走在镇里，注意到了一些变化。  
  
　　从什么时候开始，维京人和土地上也有了这种顶尖尖的教堂了？  
  
　　那威风凛凛的十字，镶在教堂墙壁上，绣在教士的袍子上，缠绕在祈祷者的掌上，镌刻在圣经的封皮上，那既是权力也是财富的象征，和古老复杂的如恩符文丝毫没有相似之处。　　  
  
　　她想起了他们之间的对话。  
  
　　如果再也没有人向你祈祷了，那会怎么样？  
  
　　【十四】、  
  
　　又到了维京人出海的季节。妻子与母亲们都涌到码头边上为她们的丈夫或是儿子送行。  
  
　　黛西混在镇上的女人们之间，妄图在带着角盔的维京战士之间找到那一个特定的身影。  
  
　　这一年他们没有进行血祭。  
  
　　维京的船只展开了风帆，颜色沉闷的帆布随着海风鼓动着，像一只只不安的海鸟。船只一艘艘离开海岸，陆续地在灰蓝色的海平面上化成了一个个小黑点。  
  
　　最后她还是失望而归。  
  
　　——————————  
  
　　镇上来了一个陌生人。他戴着一顶精致的帽子，身穿金丝镶边的丝绒外套，脚踏着一双崭新的皮靴子，十足的一副贵族范儿。  
  
　　他是Eira的弟弟。人们说他是一名skald。  
  
　　“Skald②是什么？”黛西问道。  
  
　　“是为国王写诗的文人。”Eira解释道，“就像罗马人所说的trobador。”  
  
　　那他一定知道很多故事喽？黛西想。  
  
　　年青的诗人很快就迷恋上了这一位美丽的异族女孩。  
  
　　他试着用漂亮的诗句去俘获她的心。这是他最擅长的事了，城里的贵族小姐们无不为他倾倒。  
  
　　但是他战无不胜的言辞，却没办法打动这个神秘的女孩。  
  
　　确实有那么一两个时刻，她几乎快被这个男孩吸引了。他如此年轻貌美，才华横溢，浑身散发着高贵与自信。但每一次他陪着她散步在林间的最后一刻，在他试图吻她的时候，她总会突然地推开他。  
  
　　我已经被献给神了。她说，十分抱歉，我不能回应除了神之外的爱。  
  
　　你以你的方式爱着神，我也会以我的方式爱着你。他说。  
  
　　那么，跟我讲一讲诸神的故事吧。她说。  
  
　　诗人知道这片土地上所有的传奇，他对诸神的故事也如数家珍。他用生动的话语同她讲述，从创世巨人尤弥尔，到诸神最后的决战。  
  
　　她被精彩的故事感动得满面泪花，她急急忙忙地问道：“世界的末日，诸神黄昏，已经发生过了吗？”  
  
　　“我们不知道。没人知道这究竟是历史，还是预言。”诗人说。  
  
　　“但诸神是会死去的。”她说。  
  
　　“当再也没有人记得这个神的名字的时候，他们才是真正的死去了。”诗人说。  
  
　　这种事不能发生。黛西想。  
  
　　我是如此爱他，我不能让他消失。  
  
　　在夜间的火烛照耀之下，她摊开了用动物的皮风干晾制而成的皮纸，用诺斯语写下了众神的故事。  
  
　　【十五】、  
  
　　羊皮纸的纸比莎草做的更坚实，但是价格也是贵得难以想象。  
  
　　黛西只能在天气好的时候挨家挨户地询问是否有工可以做，无论是针线活还是写信，挣着的一点微薄的钱，她全拿去城里买牛皮或羊皮纸了。  
  
　　有人好心地劝她城里更容易赚钱。黛西去转过了一圈，但发现不是很喜欢城里人给她提供的那一种挣快钱的方法。  
  
　　黛西完全不知道自己已经名声在外，直到那天有个城里人拽住了她的裙角，将一袋钱币“哐”地砸到她身上，然后落到了地上。她感到身体好像被打了一拳一样。  
  
　　那个人让她跟他睡一觉。他说，他想尝尝被神上过的女人的滋味。  
  
　　周围聚集了一些看热闹的人，但没有一个愿意来帮她的样子，她只能自己鼓起勇气拒绝他，她泪光闪动地抽回裙子，推开他拦路的手臂，转身跑掉。  
  
　　她听到对面酒馆门口有几个醉鬼在大声地喊她“旧神的婊.子”。  
  
　　他们胸口的十字挂坠随着激动的动作起伏从领子里面掉了出来。  
  
　　之后黛西还是决定不亲自进城了，购置纸张之事能托人便托人。  
  
　　【十六】、  
  
　　“能再和我讲讲雷神索尔的故事吗？”黛西问诗人。  
  
　　“你要把所有的故事都写下来吗？”诗人拿起了一张堆在桌上的皮纸看了看。  
  
　　“我尽力。”  
  
　　“那好吧，关于你最喜欢的雷霆之神，我倒是有一些新的故事。”诗人说道。  
  
　　“是吗？”她兴奋了起来。  
  
　　“也是人们最喜欢的一个，关于雷神之锤的由来。”  
  
　　诗人讲述起了恶作剧之神洛基是如何剪去索尔的妻子希芙的金发，然后被逼迫着去与矮人们讨价还价为众神打造宝物的故事。  
  
　　黛西无法沉浸到这个精彩的故事里，她有一个脆弱的念头：噢！原来他也有妻子啊。  
  
　　雷霆之神的妻子自然应当是另一名神祇。  
  
　　此刻黛西感觉到了由衷的卑微。人可以嫉妒神吗？如果爱是合理的话，那么其他感情也能成立吧？  
  
　　她将毛笔的另一端蘸了墨水，用略微颤抖的手把这个故事写了下来。  
  
　　【十七】、  
  
　　“就这些了么？”黛西问道。  
  
　　“是的，我已经讲完了所有的故事。”诗人说道。  
  
　　冬季又要来临了，诗人要回到宫廷里去了。在国王身边总有宴会，也总有他的用武之地。  
  
　　“那么，谢谢你。”她说。  
  
　　越来越多的维京人转信基督教了。教会强大的财富让野蛮的土地有了显著的文明进步。  
  
　　他依然没有来。  
  
　　但他也没有被忘记。有一个女孩，一直向他祈祷。  
  
　　听完了关于索尔和希芙的故事以后，黛西渐渐停止了对瓦尔哈拉的遐想。她知道自己一个异教徒不可能有资格进诺斯人的英灵殿，只是现在她连在连幻想都放弃了。  
  
　　反正无论如何都会到冥界去，如何去、何时去又有什么关系呢？  
  
　　今年的第一场雪落下来了。  
  
　　黛西穿着自己缝制的衣袍，缓缓地走向海边。这件衣袍本是为了远行缝制的，有许多口袋可以塞干粮。这次穿对她来说正好。她打算去很远的地方看看，也许不会回来了。  
  
　　她一路上捡起石头块塞进了口袋里，等她到达海岸线的时候，就几乎重得有些吃力了。  
  
　　她没有停下脚步。她是从海来到这片土地上的，又由海离开，算得上有始有终。令她有些惊讶的是，海水居然是温暖的。  
  
　　带着白色泡沫的灰色海水灌入了她的口鼻，生命流逝的惊慌让她下意识地挣扎了一下，然后她便归顺了大海的怀抱。  
  
　　【十八】、  
  
　　黛西从水中站了起来。周围一片漆黑，连脚下流动的水也黑如深渊。  
  
　　这就是冥界了么？  
  
　　不知如何，她的眼睛开始能在黑暗中视物了。  
  
　　她看到了在高高的地方，有一名身材颀长的女性，向她张开了怀抱，伸出了双手，仿佛是迎接她一样。  
  
　　“我的孩子，快来这里吧。”她的声音悠扬深远，令人辨别不出究竟是从哪里传来。  
  
　　黛西艰难地涉水前行，向着那个女人身影的方向，每一步都让她感觉到更加地解脱。  
  
　　突然之间，无限的黑暗被一声惊雷劈开。从黑色中出现的一抹红色身影落在了她的面前。她还不知道发生了什么，就落入了一个怀抱。  
  
　　“抓紧了。”是个很熟悉的声音。  
  
　　视野之中突然有了颜色。一道七彩的光束击中了二人，几乎是下一秒，他们就落脚在了另一个地方。  
  
　　黛西终于忍住头晕和恶心，看清楚了眼前的人。  
  
　　“索尔。”她叫了他的名字。  
  
　　索尔看起来很不一样了。他穿着一身神气的盔甲，她刚刚见到的那抹红色则是他的披风。他的蓝眼金发耀眼依旧，但充满了不可触及的神性。  
  
　　然而这位看起来不可亵渎的神前进了一步，大手搂住了她的腰，简单粗暴地用一个吻回应了她。  
  
　　黛西茫然地推开了他。她环顾四周，发现面前是一道几乎看不到顶的金色大门。  
  
　　“这里是哪里？”她问道。  
  
　　“瓦尔哈拉的门口。我的家人都在里面等你呢，我们准备了一场盛宴来迎接你。”他说。  
  
　　“我不能到瓦尔哈拉来。”她说。  
  
　　“为什么不听我的话？”他语气又是宠溺又是责备，“你结束了自己的生命，害得我只能到海拉手里去抢人。我可从来没干过这种事。她一定会闹个几百年的，但我管不了那么多了。”  
  
　　“我不知道……”黛西低头，发现手中攥着她写下的那些羊皮纸书卷。  
  
　　索尔从她手里抽出了那些书卷，浏览了一遍，笑道：“写得不错。但是是谁告诉你这些故事的？”  
  
　　“是吟游诗人口口相传的。”她说。  
  
　　“全都是屁话。”他说。  
  
　　黛西很惊讶，“希芙也不是真的吗？”  
  
　　“不，希芙是真的。但我们没有结婚，她是我的好朋友。她也在这扇门之后，你可以亲自见见她，你一定会喜欢她的。”他说。  
  
　　“那还有什么是真的？什么是假的？”她问。  
  
　　“为什么不自己去发现呢？”  
  
　　索尔搂着她，手一挥，瓦尔哈拉的大门缓缓开启。二人皆沐浴于圣殿的金光之中。  
  
—End—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① Harald Klak被认为是第一个皈依基督教的斯堪的纳维亚国王（但不是第一个人）。  
> ②Skald是北欧的吟游诗人，可以对应法国南部的trobador和英国的bard。（所以他们不同点都有啥？）  
> *诺斯人，诺斯语：就是old norse啦。


End file.
